Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine
"Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine" is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner. It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. This song was released on May 5, 2017, as part of Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. History The song is later extracted from Hook when the Evil Queen casts a Singing Spell and removes the music from the entire kingdom. However, this music is put inside of Snow White's unborn daughter's heart by the Blue Fairy to protect her from the Black Fairy and give her a happy ending. }} }} Singers *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Pirates Lyrics :Hook ::My dear prince and princess ::Your offer is meaningless ::Don't give a damn ::'bout your rank ::The gold in your sack ::Well it isn't worth jack ::I should make you fools go walk the plank ::Your riches would fill other pirates with glee ::But none of those pirates are me :Pirates ::They're not he! :Hook ::Sing a yo ho ::Keep your jewels divine :Hook & Pirates ::Yo ho! :Hook ::And your manners refined ::'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein is ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::And it's gonna be mine :Hook & Pirates ::Revenge, revenge, revenge :Hook ::Is gonna be mine ---- Snow White: Revenge? On whom? Hook: Just wait for the second verse, love. ---- :Hook ::I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village ::My conquests I'm justly proud of :Pirates ::He's proud of! :Hook ::Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder ::A pirate's life is one to love :Pirates ::One to love! :Hook ::And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a rock ::Won't rest 'til I skin me a croc :Pirates ::Gonna skin him a croc! :Hook ::Sing a yo ho, you can beg, ::Plead, and whine, but :Hook & Pirates ::Yo ho! :Hook ::You are wasting your time ::That croc got my hand ::Wanna tear out his spine ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::Is gonna be mine :Hook & Pirates ::Revenge, revenge, revenge :Hook ::Is gonna be mine ---- Snow White: Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile for taking your hand? Hook: Yeah, afraid he did more than that. ---- :Hook ::Once I sailed toward a horizon :Pirates ::Horizon :Hook ::Where I might find happiness waiting ::Until that croc :Hook & Pirates ::Destroyed my life :Hook ::And filled me with hate unabating ::Some say :Hook & Pirates ::Let it go! :Hook ::But I say :Hook & Pirates ::Hell no! :Hook ::I'm finally on the right path ::Soon the Dark One will feel :Pirates ::He will feel! :Hook ::The fire of this pirate's wrath :Pirates ::Feel the fire of his! ::Feel the fire of his! ---- Snow White: Wait. Did you say the Dark One? Prince Charming: I think I know why you can't find him. We have him. In our dungeon. Hook: Bloody hell. Snow White: Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Hook: Aye, love. You got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! ---- :Hook & Pirates ::Sing a yo ho :Hook ::I'll slaughter the swine :Hook & Pirates ::Yo ho! ::Must be fate's design :Hook ::At last our tales will again intertwine ::Revenge, revenge, revenge ::Is gonna be mine ::Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be ::Oh it's gonna be mine ::Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be ::Oh it's gonna be mine :Pirates ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be ::Revenge is gonna be Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *After Hook says, "We've got a date with destiny", Snow White can be seen touching her belly,File:620HooksFinalChorusBegins.png a subtle nod to the fact that her unborn daughter is Hook's future wife. **Also, the way Hook walks through the arch of swords raised by his fellow pirates is very similar to a tradition commonly used in military weddings. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *While filming the part where Hook flips the chair, Colin O'Donoghue fractured his foot during a fall in an effort to save his face and a camera.Magazine facsimile He then kept filming with a broken foot. This happened on the last day of filming. Song Notes *According to Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner, this song is inspired by the Queen song "Somebody to Love". |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *While attending a Once Upon a Time convention in Denver, Colin O'Donoghue sang "Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine" to the audience. He performed the song for a second time at a convention in Chicago. Videos Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine - Sing-along Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine - Rehearsal Appearances References }} fr:Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine nl:Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine